1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clamping device, and more particularly to a device for clamping two panels with their surfaces laid on each other in the condition of their being readily unclamped and separated from each other. The clamping device, molded of plastic, can also be used as a lid or cover latching device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a variety of panel-to-panel clamping devices or lid or cover latching devices. With a view to assuring reliable clamping or latching, these devices are constructed so as to have a strong clamping or latching force. When a hinged lid or cover is equipped with such a latching device, the lid or cover can be latched by pushing and closing the same. The pushing force required is relatively weak, and is of a nature causing a pleasing or comfortable feeling. Contrary to this, when opening the lid or cover the opening force must be strong enough to overcome the increased latching force.
The inventor proposed a latching device requiring a relatively weak force for both latching and unlatching, but still assuring reliable latching. The proposed latch comprises a spring-catch adapted to project from one side of an associated housing, and a thumb piece connected to the spring-catch. Unlatching can be easily performed simply by raising the thumb piece to withdraw the spring-catch. The proposed device makes good use of the principle of leverage according to which the spring-catch can be withdrawn against its strong latching force simply by raising the thumb piece lightly. It, however, cannot assure application of a clamping force to the two panels all the time. Therefore, if the device is used for holding relatively heavy or vibrating panels other than a lid or cover, a good latching effect can hardly be expected. Other conventional latching devices are relatively complicated in structure, and are difficult to mold of plastic.